Anticipation Jubilation
by KatherineBrooke
Summary: This is the story of how Anne tells Gilbert that she is expecting. New chapter for each pregnancy.


**So, here we go on another adventure. These chapters will be named for the child in which Anne is announcing. I don't yet have all the chapters figured out in my mind, but I do know that I may change the "announcement" part up a bit later on, but I'll explain that when we get there. Hope you enjoy!**

… … …

Anne hovered over the hot stove with a smile on her face. Her symptoms had been consistent these last two weeks, and with the absence of her monthly she felt quite sure as to the reason. She finally had gotten up the nerve and went to see Old Dr. Dave that morning about it. What she learned came as no surprise, but having the confirmation of such knowledge allowed her the freedom to let her imagination loose and begin her dreaming. She had come home in such excitement that her usual afternoon drowsiness was absent and replaced by a fevered energy that allowed her to catch up on the mending, clean the floors of the little House of Dreams, and begin a special supper for that evening with Gilbert. It was to be his favorite of course, quail with roasted potatoes and carrots with steaming hot rolls. And she would make him an apple pie for dessert. She wanted him to have all his favorites in preparation for her announcement. Anne worked busily all afternoon with her preparations and as the afternoon turned to evening she found herself feeling the efforts of the day. She had been nodding off for briefs naps the past couple of weeks, but in her excitement had not taken one today. Well, she must gird up her loins and just deal with it, she thought, for Gilbert should be returning at any moment and she wanted this to be a special memory for their dear little House of Dreams.

It was then that she heard the ringing of the telephone. She got herself to it by the second ring but had an uneasy feeling. She answered and was greeted by Gilbert's usual cheerful voice.

"Hey Anne-girl, it's me. I'm over here at the Thornton's with a serious case that may take me some time to finish. Go ahead and have dinner without me, and don't wait up, I'll be home as soon as I can."

" What about your dinner?" asked a deflated Anne.

"Don't worry about me, the Thornton's will let me have a bite out of their pantry, I dare say."

Anne hung up the receiver with a sigh. Such was the life of a doctor's wife, she thought. All her careful preparation gone to nothing. And now she was horribly tired. Well, there was nothing else to do but have a bite of that carefully planned meal and take herself up to bed. She may not see Gilbert until the morning for all she knew, best to look at the situation pragmatically. So after her "bite" she put a plate in the pantry for her husband, cleaned up the kitchen, and a very tired Anne climbed the steps and put herself to bed.

Anne had been so tired that she fell into a deep sleep quite quickly and rested her so thoroughly that when her subconcience detected the sound of horses hooves clapping down the lane at some hour in the wee-sma's of the night, Anne came to and was quite aware when Gilbert came into the dark house. Her excitement flared and a new plan for her announcement took shape in her mind. She'll first have to see exactly how tired he was, but if he had a spark of energy left it just might prove to be an even more romantic way to tell him.

She heard him taking the steps two at a time and then slowly open the door to their bedroom. He expected her to be asleep and was careful with his steps around the room to be quiet. After he had discarded his suit onto the chair beside the bed and was about to put on his sleeping shirt Anne broke the silence. "Why don't you just take the rest off and climb in?"

There was a decided pause in Gilbert's movements. She had surprised him. "I thought you'd be asleep," Gilbert responded with a soft chuckle as he proceeded to do exactly as Anne had requested.

"I was, but I heard you come in."

Gilbert climbed into bed beside her, his bare skin pressing into her night dress as he enveloped her in his arms. "I like this kind of homecoming," he said in between kisses.

Anne rolled herself on top of him and sat up, her legs straddling him. She made a quick movement and the night dress came up over her head and was tossed to the ground beside the bed. Gilbert was surprised by her sudden brazenness and his eyes widened and then slowly took all of her bareness in. The physical expression of their love was something that brought unparalleled satisfaction to both of them. Passion had its way and was beautiful in its expression. Words spoken in these times were as dear as the actions that so clearly gave home to those words. Every kiss, every touch was sensual, and both Anne and Gilbert gave of their bodies freely and lovingly took what the other offered. When both were satisfied, Gilbert collapsed on top of Anne and held her in his arms, too weak momentarily to do anything else. He then pulled back and they tenderly gazed into each other's eyes.

"Wow," he commented in a daze. "It seems we're figuring this out. That was wonderful, sweetheart." He then kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose and rolled over onto his back and tucked Anne up beside him.

Anne, however, was not ready to lay her head on his chest in their usual fashion and drift off to sleep. She still had news that was just begging to be told. Anne pushed up onto her elbow and looked at Gilbert's face. His eyes were closed. Should she wait until morning? No, she needed to tell him now, patience should not have its way in this matter. With command she placed her hand on Gilbert's bare chest and whispered, "Gilbert?"

"Hmmm?" The fact that his eyes did not open had no baring on Anne. If he was listening at all they would open with her next sentence.

"We're going to have a baby." There, she said it. Now what of his response?

Gilbert did not disappoint. His eyes flew open. The moonlight was pouring in through the little dormer window allowing Anne to see Gilbert's features quite clearly. If he was tired just seconds ago he showed no signs of it. His head whipped around to look at Anne's face. She was smiling now, that glorious smile that reached her eyes when she was happy. And those eyes were looking into Gilbert's, searching to see if what she had just told him registered in his brain at all.

Gilbert, wanting to be sure, asked, "What did you just say?"

"I said we are going to have a baby," Anne laughed softly.

Gilbert sat up suddenly in the bed and grabbed both of Anne's hands in his. "Darling, are…are you serious?" Gilbert stumbled over his words, but the light in his eyes showed the excitement that Anne was hoping for. He was staring intently into her eyes, no doubt to make sure that what he had heard was indeed the truth. They were both sitting up now, bare chested and holding hands. Anne gave another small laugh and nodded her head while her eyes looked into Gilbert's and spoke of a joy and hope that she had only recently voiced. They both thought back to that moment only a few days after their marriage.

Anne had just finished placing dinner onto the table when they both looked around them and Gilbert asked, "Well, Anne-girl, you call this place our House of Dreams. What dream do you propose we dream up for the old place?"

The question had caught Anne a little off-guard. She had dreams of course, lots of them. But one in particular was closer and more sweet than any other. It was also the one in which she had never mentioned to anyone, not even Gilbert. How could she? Such things just weren't mentioned outside of marriage. But she was married now, and with the closeness she and Gilbert had shared in just three days of marriage, surely she could venture to this topic and it not be too awkward. A rosy color stained her cheeks and she looked shyly at her dinner plate. "Oh, I have many the same that you do I suppose."

"Meaning a cat and dog, the footsteps of friends, and what else did I say? Oh yes, a home with a hearth fire in it. Well, I suppose we'll have most of that soon enough. What else does my Anne want though? What castles in Spain did you build while you were in Summerside?"

"Oh, Gilbert, so many. But, well, they really weren't ones that I could speak of then," Anne said thoughtfully.

"Won't you tell your husband?" Gilbert asked. Then he slapped his hand down on the table and leaned over to give Anne a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love saying that!" he shouted. "Husband! I'm Anne's husband! I love it! Will I ever really believe that this is reality and not a dream, Anne? I've wanted it so long. But I'm getting side tracked, darling. I wish to hear of your dreams."

Anne lowered her eyes in shyness and looked toward her lap. She then lifted her lashes and turned her starry eyes toward Gilbert and almost whispered, "Well, there's something that I've wanted and dreamed about for so long, but felt it oughtn't be mentioned. I never even talked about it with Diana, but rather held it close to my heart instead."

"Do you plan on letting me in on the secret then?" asked a mischievous Gilbert who was taking a bite of his potatoes and smiling at his bride in that way that always left Anne with butterflies in her stomach.

"Well," Anne started slowly. "Along with the footsteps of friends, I always imagined the pitter-patter of little dimpled feet."

There, it was out. Anne's greatest wish laid out to be examined by Gilbert. With all the talks they've had over the years, they'd never discussed something like this, propriety dictated they mustn't.

Tenderly, Gilbert laid his own hand over Anne's and looked into the depths of her starry eyes. His dinner lay forgotten as he contemplated her words. Anne blushed and looked away, unable to meet Gilbert's gaze for too long after admitting such a desire.

"And you Gilbert? What were some of your dreams?" queried Anne to break the silence.

"You. Always you," Gilbert leaned in and laid a tender kiss on her neck. "And babies," he then winked as he brought his face close to hers and looked again into her eyes. "Lots of babies." He then suddenly swooped Anne up in his arms and started to make his way quickly to the stairs.

A startled Anne gave a little gasp and shouted, "Gilbert! What are you doing?"

Gilbert stopped just long enough to kiss her deeply and then responded, "Working on our dream." They were up the stairs in no time.

So here they were now staring at the possibility of realizing that dream.

"Is it for certain?"

"Yes, I went to see Dr. Dave today, but I've suspected for about two weeks."

"Why ever didn't you say anything?" queried a dazed Gilbert.

"I wanted to know for sure before I said anything. Besides, I wanted it to be a surprise. You should have seen me scampering about the place in the afternoon. I even made your favorite dish along with an apple pie. All for naught, because you never came home to supper."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you know how my work is."

Anne kissed him on the lips quickly, "Yes, I know. But I did want to tell you in a special way."

"Well I can't think of a more special way than the way you just told me," Gilbert laughed as he laid himself down again, taking Anne with him and cuddling her to his side.

"Just think of it, I got Anne Shirley pregnant!" Gilbert said in awe.

"Gilbert Blythe!" Anne's body shot up from Gilbert's chest and she looked sternly at him. "You got Anne Blythe pregnant, and that makes all the difference in the world. And don't you forget it!"

Gilbert's answer was both smug and sweet as he pulled her back to him, "That is something I will NEVER forget."

… … …

 **Thanks all for reading!**


End file.
